An Explanation
by The Kuro-Hikari Alchemist
Summary: Ryou finds a book translated by bakura and shows the cheerleaders the past of TK Bakura. and it ends in an understanding between Hikari and Yami . Fluffy Shonen-ai at the end eaning Guy on Guy so don't read if you don't like. Tendershipping


An Explanation.

**A/N: This Is slightly AU so this is my way of getting them all to find out about Yami and Bakura's past but also to get Ryou and Bakura together ^_^ this means slight shonen-ai/boys love fluff at the end and an understanding Ryou :3**

**-Kuro-Hikari Alchemist**

_Yugi's POV_

"Hey Guys, I found something that might help you out!" someone calls from behind where I was standing with the others, it was Ryou. I wonder what he found.

"What d'ya find Ryou?" Joey asked him as he walks up to us with an old looking book in hand.

"It's this book I found, it was written in ancient hieroglyphics but someone's translated it, I found it in my room… I think it might've been Bakura's from before he became a spirit…" he tells us.

"Why would you think that, Ryou? What does it say?" joey Questions him.

"Well, the person who translated it was most definitely Bakura and I don't know why else he would translate it…" Ryou trails off.

"But Ryou, wouldn't he be even angrier if you read it?" I ask him.

"I think he wanted us to read it, I found it lying on the edge of my bed…plus there's something in here I think Yami might like to see as well" he tells me.  
"Okay I'll send Yami out as well." I told him as a slightly transparent vision of Yami appeared beside me.

"Yes, what is it that you found Ryou?" he asks Ryou before yawning slightly having just woken up.

_Ryou's POV_

"Well, I found a book that Bakura's written in from before he was a spirit and has translated one time I had blanked out." I tell the Yami in front of me.

"Very well, what does it say?" he asks me in a slightly bored yet also intrigued tone.

" I know I have done things that no one would approve of-" I start before hearing a slight 'tch' sound from Joey.  
"to get the Millennium ring…or the Millennium items in general…but one thing I don't understand is how one can betray their ruler…when their forefather has already done so unto oneself… the things I've done to the pharaoh in order to find the ring…were nothing short of what I had learnt from his own father's ways… from when he Massacred my village…" I continue with wide eyes as I hear a gasp from Anzu.

"yes, the Theif Village once known as Kul Elna, with a population of exactly 100 that had 'been destroyed in a raid' had actually been destroyed by our Pharaoh's father in his scrounge for those items that could save his precious son, the Millennium Items…

that night…I saw 99 people die by getting boiled alive, before my very eyes….their skin and bones melted into the liquid gold…I saw the rest of my family become the gold that those very Items were made out of…you see, to create the gold for the items, you needed to seek out the magic stored in human bodies, which were so in very small amounts…so, I learned the secrets of the Pharaoh's life and watched how they created the items at the age of 9…I instantly became an orphan…and no one knew there was a survivor of the Kul Elna clan…until I met the Pharaoh MY real people died to save. By this time I had grown and was already a young man, as was the pharaoh who I was apparently meant to revere for having the power that was given to him by the death of my clan! I had become a slave of the man who gained whenever I lost."

"with 99 things you can do many things, with 99 balloons you can make a song but with 99 lives you can make a blood red stone that alchemists have searched for since the practice was known…you also get 7 golden Millennium Items. Tomb robbers learn many things…but they don't normally start their careers because of what they have learnt…except their King, Touzokuo Bakura." I finish before glancing up.

"…doesn't that mean… the items that we have…are really Bakura's and not ours…Yami…you are his Pharaoh aren't you…the Un-named Pharaoh who saved Egypt in the Destruction of the Shadow games…What is now known as the Children's Card game…Duel Monsters…to do that… Bakura lost everything he ever knew…and his Innocence which is what I am, while he is the darkness that was in his heart that grew and manifested and even housed a greater darkness, which is my Yami… " I say as I look into his eyes which no longer show any traces of boredom.

"That can't be right though because I don't remember anything like that ever happening to me." He murmurs loud enough to hear.

"That's because one of the things the Millennium Items were used for was to put your spirit into one while separating your Past into the rest." I hear someone say as I look over my shoulder to see Bakura right behind me.  
"What do you mean Bakura?" I ask him.

"they planned for Yugi to get his hands on the Millennium Puzzle with the Pharaoh's Spirit in it, but without his Memories…but they didn't expect me to want what I should've had in the first place…I had to watch the bodies of my family and Village get melted into the gold which gives the Millennium Items power I saw my family practically get turned into the very item I had resided in for 3,000 years…waiting for my Re-incarnation to free me…they didn't even know what I had to sacrifice for my country…all of the glory went to the pharaoh because he was the one they saw…not even YOU knew how they were made…those are the secrets that were carved into the bodies of the Ishtar's Tomb Keeper Clan of the Pharaoh…Malik's Clan" he answered as he walked closer while the others walked further away.

"And why would we believe all of this? How can we know you aren't lying?" Yami asked.

"because you are friends with the Entity that was made from the Innocence and Light in my heart that I lost that night because my own darkness merged with that of another's, pushing out the light that now resides in Ryou…  
have you never noticed that even after all Ryou's been through he still remains a kind Expossure? That is because he is an entity that has not even an ounce of darkness in him, he was made to be a pure being, while I became what was left…a human demon of sorts…" he says as he puts his hand lightly on my shoulder while the others glanced wide-eyed at what he was saying and doing I merely moved closer to him.

"the change of heart is a human like duel monster card that can make one of your opponents monster go against them… one half looks darker and demonic while the other light and Angelic…it's my favourite card…and it reminds me of myself and Bakura, and if the heart of the cards is true then I think we all know why the change of heart is my favourite card…" I say to them.

"Waddaya mean by that Ryou?" Joey asks.

"They are two sides of the same person, the light and the dark…Bakura is the dark side while I am the light. We are the same person, merely split…just like Yugi and Yami…except we have been divided differently…  
Yugi is mainly Light and Child-like Innocence with Hints of dark and mature concepts while Yami is mainly dark and Mature with Child-like tendencies, which explains the like of a _**Children's**_ card game not just because it is something he used to play in the past, while I am pure light and Bakura is nothing but darkness." I explain to them all while I feel Bakura's smirking glance at me then turn to face him to see it directly.

"While you guys see him as a Demonic human… I see my other half… and even though I can't deny he's done some bad things… I can't help but thank you…" I say while looking at his confused and shocked eyes.  
"Because you helped me figure out who I really was…when I was the same age as you were at that time, I lost the two people I loved that loved me the most and…I lost the love of the last person I thought who mattered…my father…I haven't seen him since early last year…when I came here…and all I wanted was to be needed my someone...and even though it was because of a slightly twisted reason… my other half, You, gave it to me…that's why I thank you, you filled the hole in my life even though you could never fill your own in time…" I say as I lean in and do something drastic…I kissed him…not on the lips but the cheek then whispered "I'm not _JUST_ British… I'm also gay" before turning to the others, who are staring at me with a mix of shock and confusion as well.

"Here and now… the only person I really have and had since then was Mo hitori no boku…sound familiar? That's Because it's the same thing Yugi refers to his own Yami…they are now the same beings and there is NO reason for Yami to be above Bakura… if Yami is a being of darkness…then how come he gets looks of awe and admiration while my own gets looks of fear and hatred from the very same people? Because you all are blinded by your own darkness to see what is real and true…I however have none so hidden facts are still seen by my eyes…" I tell them with the slightest of smiles on my face before turning back and pecking Bakura on the lips before walking away, looking across my shoulder as I wave good bye and watch as the, now unfrozen Bakura tries to catch up to me while the others stare after us, dumbstruck.

"Yadonushi! What was that?" I heard Bakura ask behind me as I turn to see him a foot behind me with a still confused expression on his face.  
"The truth that _**they**__, and_ _**you**__,_ should know." I tell him.  
"No I mean the kisses." He points out.  
"That is part of the truth as well to show that no matter what, I still Love you, because you're my other half so…either way I kind of have to, but I've figured out I don't see it that way…" I answer as he looks at me with a smirk before striding closer to me. "Then I guess I should do this;" he says as he grabs a hold of the back of my waist, leans in and Kisses me on the lips as well, As I close my eyes and respond I feel him pull me closer to him while I do the same with my arms around his neck.

"let's go home then" I say after parting as we walk home together with our hands holding the others.

-ending with fluff as always expected of me ^_^


End file.
